Amanti
Appearance Like all the Na'vi, Amanti has beautiful smooth iridescent cyan colored skin. Her almond-shaped eyes are large and a slightly deeper yellow color than normal, almost like molten gold. She is built like most Na'vi females, with a slender and elongated waist, wide shoulders, and long limbs. Her skin markings take the appearance of a strange mixture of rosette spots, sort of similar to the now-extinct leopard once seen on Earth, accented beautifully by her bioluminescent speckles. She has dark brown hair, which normally appears black except for when the sunlight strikes her in just the right way. It is naturally wavey and she wears it loose around her shoulders, not done up in tight braids like most Na'vi. A few braids are present however, but not many. Her jewelry is different than the kind the Omaticaya wear. Her's are a copper color and designed with thick and heavy bands, similar to the Terran Egyptian styles, not beaded like the Omaticaya. They decorate her neck, wrists, ankles, shoulders, and tail. She also wears the Tipani streamer around her right shoulder, marking her place as a Peace Delegate. However, probably the strangest item she dons is a small metal: it is Terran in origin, bestowed upon her by Jon Gallows to honor her bravery. Amanti has attached this small human metal to the end of a small braid in her hair, one that falls in front of her ear and settles close to her heart. Her prehensile tail is her defining feature, for it is quite a bit longer than the average Na'vi, almost by an entire foot. Personality Amanti was, by nature, peaceful and deeply spiritual. She mourned the loss of life deeply and, in her youth, even had a hard time hunting for the clan. Much of this changed when the humans arrived. Though most are gone now, Amanti remains suspicious and untrusting of the ones left. She does not, however, usually show this distrust openly. To outsiders, Amanti seems aloof and cold, but in reality she is quite the opposite. Within her clan, Amanti is always smiling and usually has a cheerful disposition. She has a particular love for children, enjoying their youthfulness and taking pleasure in teaching them. To humans, however, Amanti is a mystery and possibly a threat. Early History Amanti was the only child of Ai'tiley and Ra'lu. Ra'lu, her father, was the current clan leader of Tipani and this should have put Amanti into the role of Tsahik. However, Amanti showed more promise as a leader. Though it is unusual for the Na'vi to have a female leader, Ra'lu appointed his daughter as future leader of Tipani Clan. Ra'lu died a few years before the great war between the Sky People and the Na'vi and Ai'tiley died soon after. Amanti took her father's place and led the Tipani into battle. She earned a name for herself as a capable leader during this fight. Amanti has always been a deeply spiritual and peaceful individual. Though all of The People mourn the loss of life, this connection with Eywa nearly kept Amanti from becoming a warrior. When she was very young, Amanti would often refuse to hunt for her tribe. However, as she got older and matured, Amanti "grew out" of this "phase" and began acting like a normal Na'vi youth. When she was ready, Amanti bonded with her Ikran and became a warrior. The Tipani Clan was one of the first tribes to have contact with humans on Pandora. Though the clan were reluctant to engage in diplomacy with humans, Amanti joined the others when they embraced the study of Earth languages, though she did so in secret. The spotted Na'vi girl learned second hand, by listening to others, since her father refused to allow her to visit the school. She is now very fluent in English. Although most of the humans are gone, Amanti is finding it hard to return to her normal life. Of course, everyone has their secrets and Amanti is no exception. During her Uniltaron, or "Dream Hunt," where prospective warriors are supposed to find their spirit animal, Amanti was given a shocking vision. She learned that her spirit animal was a creature that even the Na'vi fear: the Palulukan, or Thanator, which is the only animal on Pandora that the Na'vi do not celebrate in dance or song. When she awoke from her vision, Amanti was in such a state of terror that she did not know what to do. Being young, and afraid to lose her ability to become a warrior, Amanti lied and told her clan and family that she had seen the Nantang, or Viperwolf instead. The Viperwolf, unlike the Thanator, is revered by the Na'vi for its fierce intelligence, devotion to the pack, and strong familial bond, and so was a very acceptable spirit animal. This lie continued to haunt Amanti, though many years had passed. Current Events When the humans returned to Pandora, Amanti volunteered to walk among them as one of the two Tipani Peace Delegates. She intended to monitor their behavior and watch out for any signs of pending attack. This was how she eventually met Norm Spellman. They struck an agreement to learn from each other, but this turned quickly to Amanti teaching Spellman the ways of the Na'vi. The pair fell in love and mated before Eywa once Norm became a full Na'vi hunter. Although they believed it to be impossible, Amanti conceived and gave birth to a son. Amanti grew up with an abormal fear of the thanator. Though all of her clan respectfully avoided the beast and dared not speak his name, Amanti was obsessive with her avoidance. She wouldn't even look upon a footprint without feeling a shudder of fear. Category:Characters